Terrifying Truth
He sat upon a cold, stone throne, two rubies adorning the topleft and topright sides, he sat there upon the throne in the most relaxed manner possible, his hands folded neatly and delicately, his legs crossed at the ankles. For two months, he's been in the same room, quietly sitting there, no one to disturb him, no one to bother him, no one to even talk to. Even with this fact, there were many, many things for him to think about, how he lived his life, his dark decisions, his failures, his wrongdoings. He sighed, feeling his own time was soon coming to an end, in order to attract attention to himself, he earlier caused a massive explosion nearby, so as to have whoever he found fate to desire to find himself came, and faced him. It was depressing, really, he waited and waited, it's really the most patient-testing result he has been staying for. He would have committed suicide had it not been for his deep, endearing patience. It didn't bother him that he had to wait, what bothered him was the fact that you'd think someone would actually find him by now. He had made his location completely known to all around, and even then, it took them, whoever they were, still, two months to actually figure out that he was here, even after painfully obvious observations that could be made. His eyes swiftly exchanged directions, he looked to the only entrance of the building, hoping for whoever to enter the room to end his existence; his body aching and his memories burning his mind to nothingness. It really pained him to live the way he has, and he felt bad for every action he ever committed. Though, he'd never, ever tell anyone who ever asked what he had went through, his existence was a mere insect compared to anyone and everyone else's. He looked to himself to count off his failures, taking his eyes off the door and instead just emptily staring straight. It terrified him what has occured, what has passed, what has moved on, and it pained him, every day to have to live with those mistakes. His mistakes. Mistakes that resulted in innumerable consequences, and seemingly, it depressed him, but not too much, he needed some happiness and other emotions to still stand and hold himself up high. He sighed, 'By my own accord, no longer will I need to ensure a perfect path. Suffering and Pain have lost against me; soon, I shall be a higher power.. Indeed.' ''The man thought to himself, at that moment, his thoughts were broken by a presence that had just walked in. The door flung open, and Rune stepped into the room. "Corvus!" Corvus stared at Rune, his eyes unwavering, his expression that same dull visage he usually holds. He didn't respond for a few moments, though, he did find himself at awe with who came in. "Rune." Rune summoned her fire sword, and pointed it at Corvus, glaring fiercely. "You're going to pay for all your crimes!" Corvus stared at Rune for a few moments, then closed his eyes, "Perhaps.." He paused only for a few seconds, "But, before I 'pay', I must at least explain my wrongdoings." "Oh? You actually ''have a reason for all this?" Rune replied bitterly. "My whole life has been nothing but failure." Corvus nonchalantly stated as he stood up, he took a few steps down the small staircase that made up the steps to the throne. "But allow me to show you why I did what I did, before you try to defeat me." The fire sword disappeared from Rune's hand, and her expression softened somewhat. "Fine. I suppose everyone deserves at least that much." At that exact, the world around rune changed, becoming what could be presumed a slideshow of sorts. Corvus had vanished during this moment, to not be in the way of the view. "During our time.." Corvus' voice began, "Our Multiverse was born. With it, and before it, a being named Seya appeared, to wreak havoc upon the worlds. With his cruel power, he forced worlds to collapse, and melt away, leaving nothing more than death. But to be honest." The images changed into a grey cloaked figure and a dark demon with a large gaping maw. "Seya had grown too powerful, he gained help from other monsters and creatures in the happening, and then I came across one that did assist him from years before." The images changed once more, to Corvus meeting Zied, "I myself became influenced by Zied, a great assistant to Seya, this dark being I eventually found myself, and with his tutelage, I became the dark persona and killer everyone knows of." The images faded, revealing Corvus still standing where he was earlier. "I'm honest in the perspective that Seya, this God, is all-powerful." Corvus' lips twitched slightly, moving upward to show some emotion. "You're saying that this...Zied...has possessed you?" "No." Corvus slightly smirked, "The Seya and Zied of today are nothing more than worthless mere shells of their former selves. Weak and pathetic as they may be, the only one who could ever achieve greater strength than them.. is me." "What do you even want all this power for?" Rune demanded. "With this power, I shall eventually become a God myself." Dark energies began to surround Corvus, "Rune! For generations I have waited to become ultimately powerful and I shall have you as my greatest witness!!" Corvus was now actually yelling, ''as if he were excited about this, even with the knowledge that he rarely showed emotions. The fire sword reappeared in Rune's hand. "You offer no apology nor reason for me to sympathize with your actions." She grips the sword with both hands. "I'm going to bring you down once and for all." Corvus' visage once more become his self-sustained, silent, and nonchalant expression, "Perhaps, but let's see how well you can fight.. For starters.." Corvus appeared to have not gotten ready at all, not grabbing a weapon or anything, he just stared at Rune. Rune swung her sword, unleashing a massive fire wave at Corvus. Corvus jumped up to dodge the fire wave, and then turned into a flock of Ravens, which each flew at Rune with swift speed. Rune raised a fire barrier around herself, attempting to block the Ravens. Each bird flew out of the way before they could be killed by the fire, then reformed Corvus near the throne; who then, in a swift motion, created a large wave of water, which flowed toward Rune. Rune cancelled the barrier, flew up into the air, and hovered near the ceiling, avoiding the water wave. Suddenly, Corvus was only inches from her face, "Watch where you're going.. Rune." And a fast fisted punch came barreling toward her face. Instinctively, Rune created a small fire barrier in front of her face to block the punch. Before Corvus could get burned, a jet of water streamed forth from his mouth, point blank range at Rune. The water broke through the fire barrier, and hit Rune in the face, causing her to levitate backwards swiftly, trying to wipe her face dry with her hands. Corvus the powered up another fire attack, a tidal wave of fire in Rune's direction. Rune absorbed the fire, and felt slightly revitalized by it. She, then, swings her sword several times very swiftly, unleashing several small fire waves at Corvus. Corvus, unable to react fast enough, fell down to the ground, slamming into it with a ''thud and a barely audible grunt of pain. "You have gotten more powerful." He merely mentioned, not even bothering to get up. Rune dropped down to the floor in front of Corvus, staring down at him. Seconds after, Corvus blew into a bunch of Ravens, which left the room. A cough was heard, and upon the throne, Corvus could be seen, sitting there, unscathed and uninjured. "Though maybe not enough since our last meeting." Rune narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you going to try to kill me?" "I may be a cold hearted killer, but I'm swift and gentle in the process." Corvus continued, "You've been in my illusion since you entered the room. I shall advise and assist, if only a little." Rune's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?" "The moment you arrived, you were caught in my illusion." Corvus' eyes glimmered slightly, "My eyes.. They are my precious gift, from the moment I was born, I held extroardinary prowess, and my mentor, Zied, made me more powerful. You look into my eyes, and I'll have already sent into a new illusion." Rune covered her eyes with her arms and turned away, quickly. "Damn!" Corvus stared at Rune, "How do you plan to fight one such as I?" Rune kept her eyes covered. "I don't know...but I'll have to persist." Corvus stood up, and at the next moment, was near Rune, a katana already in hand, as if formed from nowhere. Rune jumped backwards, landing near the entrance, still keeping her eyes covered. Corvus smirked, amused even slightly by Rune's predicament, "As Zied has taught me much, he has dubbed me the keeper of Purgatory. If you do not comply with fighting, I shall kill you with Purgatory Flame and send you there, the afterlife of Purgatory." Corvus nonchalantly stated. Rune summoned her sword again, and held it with both hands, her eyes still shut tight. "Why not just send me there now? Why even bother fighting me?" "Because I enjoy the sight of weaker opponents squirming in fear." Corvus emotionlessly answered, though a hint of self-detestment could be heard as well, but most likely would be shaken off. Rune shook her head. "Somehow I doubt that." She swung her sword, unleashing a fire wave in the direction of Corvus's voice. Although Rune could not see, another flame attack occured, white flames ate the regular flames of Rune's into nothingness. Rune opened her eyes, though took care to look away from Corvus's eyes. She raised her sword up in the air, and a mini volcano appeared, bursting up through the floor, spewing mounds of lava all around the room. Corvus watched Rune perform her act, as the attack blew a hole in the roof of the building, "Impressive." He merely stated, as he quickly dodged his way up and out to the rooftop, he waited to see what Rune would perform once more. Rune flew up through the hole in the ceiling, and landed on the rooftop, facing Corvus. She guided a large mound of lava towards him with great speed. Corvus barely made it out of the way in time, his arm receiving burns from the intense heat though, he in turn, made more white flames that flew about and strange ethereal patters toward Rune. Rune raised a fire barrier around herself, hoping it would block the strange, white flames. The white flames in turn, though, began to destroy Rune's fire barrier, as if they weren't made of fire at all. "You might as well run, the flames of Purgatory never die out until what is upon contact is gone completely." Corvus suggested. Rune jumped backwards, and landed further back on the rooftop. Then, she lowered her sword, and raised her left hand into the air. A portion of the sky above them began to turn blood-red. Corvus stared at Rune, before vanishing and grabbing her left wrist, he appeared right next to her, and then kneed her in the stomach. "Nice try. But we're going to try to not keep this as flashy as you desire." Rune crumpled to her knees upon the hit. She held her stomach with both hands in pain, and the sky's color returned to normal. "Damn it..." she choked out breathlessly. "You will witness my transformation into a God." Corvus stared darkly at her. Rune tightened her right hand into a fist, and set it ablaze. She, then, punched Corvus in the shin as hard as she could. Corvus fell over, but jumped back seconds before Rune could hurt him again. Rune got to her feet, still holding her stomach with her left arm, and her sword appeared in her right hand. She glared angrily at Corvus, and swung the sword, unleashing another fire wave at him to buy her some time. Corvus' Power Corvus seemingly was unharmed by Rune's fire attack. "I suggest something other than fire." He advises. Rune held her sword out, straining to keep Corvus at a distance. "If you're so powerful, why not just kill me?" "Hm..." Corvus doesn't seem to care about Rune's question. Gripping her sword's hilt with both hands, Rune covered herself in a fire barrier, and raised her sword up, keeping her glowering eyes on Coruvs. Once again, the sky above them began to turn dark red. Corvus stared at Rune, "What do you plan to do?" Corvus gained no response. However, a blazing meteor soon began to descend towards him from the red sky. Corvus' eyes widened. "I see.." The meteor collided with the roof, setting it ablaze and causing massive damage. Corvus was nowhere to be seen during the destruction, but moments after, he was standing where he was last, albiet severely damaged. "Rune.. Truly.. Much stronger..." He falls over, onto the ground. Rune slowly walks over to him, exhausted from the battle. She looks down at him, and an expression of sorrow covers her face. "Corvus...are you alright?" "Why would it matter...? You have not won.." Corvus stated, red energy began to form around Corvus. Rune's eyes widened and she started to back away slowly. "No..." she exclaimed breathlessly. "Whatever tricks you have left won't work." Corvus stood up, his black cloak barely clinging to his body, only held by his left shoulder; another set of black clothing is shown from under the remains of his tattered cloak. "Witness the very power of my own soul." He states. Rune held her sword out, waiting for Corvus to attack. "This is insane," she thought. "I'm already badly wounded, and the real fight hasn't even started yet..." "Indeed. What do you plan to do?" Corvus cryptically questioned. Rune raised an eyebrow. "You can read my mind, too?" She wheezed slightly with every breath. "I do indeed." Corvus stated. "This is the real deal. Figure a counter-strategy swiftly." It begins to rain, Corvus smirks, making his way to Rune, a giant ethereal sword blasts from Corvus' soul. Rune flew into the air, trying to dodge the sword, and shot a fire wave down at Corvus. The powerful ethereal sword bats away the flames, and then thrusts forth to stab Rune. Rune narrowly dodges the sword, and creates a fire "bubble" around herself to shield herself from possible hits, hoping it will guard her just enough. The sword barely nicks the bubble, though pops it almost instantly with unimagineable strength. Rune flies around swiftly, trying to keep away from the sword. Then, she shoots a massive fire wave at the sword, hoping it will take damage. The sword got blasted off, though seconds after, it reformed, as if undamaged. It swung once more. The sword hit Rune, sending her to the ground where she took deep breaths, and coughed in pain. "Do you see.. Rune?" Rune slowly stands up, and points her sword at Corvus. She stood her ground, breathing heavily. "Where I'm from... That gesture would mean you concede." Corvus slowly began walking toward Rune. Rune dropped to one knee, and plunged her sword in the ground. "Hm..." Corvus watches, "Do you concede?" Rune looked up at him, her eyes glowing slightly. A volcano emerged from the ground where Corvus was standing, spewing lava in all directions. Corvus was obscured by the lava volcano, but was seen standing there, undamaged. "Is that all of your tricks?" Rune's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?" she whispered. Corvus approached Rune, slowly, "Give up." He emotionlessly stated. Rune looked up to the skies, and held her hand in the air. Slowly, the Cherub's Gate materialized in her hand in a blinding flash of light. She stood up, glaring at Corvus, holding the Cherub's Gate in one hand, and her fire sword in the other. Corvus stares at Rune's newfound weapon, "Hm..." He merely mumbles. Rune charges at Corvus, swinging her weapons rapidly. Corvus uses the ethereal sword to parry Rune's moves, and then adds lightning by sending it out of his hand. Rune dodges the lightning and continues her assault. Corvus blocked each and every one of Rune's moves, overall, he seemed invincible, save for the fact he himself, was tiring. Rune stopped her assault, and did a large backflip in the air, landing a small distance away from Corvus. She put both of her sword's blades together, forming an X shape, and then, swung them both, unleashing two massive waves of fire and light from her swords that sped towards Corvus. Corvus in a great burst of speed, moved out of the way, and counter-attacked with a dark orb of energy. Rune slices the orb in half with the Cherub's Gate, and speeds towards Corvus, swinging her swords at him. The spirit sword blocks the move, Corvus sighs, "This will get us nowhere. If you're able to handle my own spirit, perhaps I shall perform a move that even Gods themselves fear." Corvus slightly tilted his head, "For a few moments, unlike the Multiverse has ever seen. Not even Arbiter would compare, Eclipse would looks like a flea, and Seya, a mere shell." Covus sighed, finally relaxing a little. Rune stopped her assault and pointed her fire sword at Corvus. "What do you intend to do?" "Show you my full strength." Corvus merely answers, light energy bursts forth from Corvus' back, his body begins to become empty as Corvus' eyes are nothing but blank empty holes. A young child with four golden wings bursts forth from the 'shell' of Corvus and flies up into the sky. "This is it.. The power of Ephemeral..." The boy boredly states. "Looks like one of us may die here," Rune thought, not caring about Corvus's ability to read minds. She shot up into the sky, and fired two beams, one from each sword, at Corvus. Corvus simply vanishes many seconds before the beams even make contact to where he was moments before. Ephemeral - The Power of Gods The younger Corvus appeared next to Rune, his tone all-the-more bored. "You missed. Your attacks aren't fast enough. With the power of a God, through my eyes, you appear to move in slow motion." Corvus speeds off once more, his 'teleporting' actually being raw speed that could be compared to faster than any Rune has never seen. Rune looked around for him, not sure where he had gone after speeding off. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Dark Category:Dark Category:Co-Op Stories